


Hawaii Trek-O

by JeanGraham



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968), Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanGraham/pseuds/JeanGraham
Summary: An utterly silly cross-over cartoon parody.





	Hawaii Trek-O

  
See all of my fanfic and links to my pro fiction at <http://jeangraham.20m.com.>  
  
---


End file.
